Immortal Chronicles Story 1: Wizarding Magic
by Steve Jester
Summary: Somewhat AU details inside. A person is chosen by god to be the champion of Earth, His father was chosen by Satan as the champion of Hell. They are destened to battle one another in Armegedon, until then they are immortal. This is how Steve Jester finds c
1. Default Chapter

__

Immortal Chronicles Story 1: Wizarding Magic  
Chapter 1: Introduction, The Immortal Appears  
By: Steve Jester

Notes Disclaimers and Bullshit: All right people, "Immortal Chronicles" Is a multi story, multi fandom epic. This first story is set in the HP world. The main character of this epic is my author avatar. This chapter probably won't have anything to do with HP, it will be the standard beginning for the character. AU WARNING: Lily and James are alive in this, Voldermort is still around. What happened is that… oh I'll go in depth about it later. Just accept this, Lilly and James _did_ die, and so did Sirius (OotP spoiler) but Sirius came back through the archway brining Lily and James with him. Harry now lives with his parents at the Burrow, as Gordic's Hallow was sold 5 years after the incident. I do not own anything. Please note this chapter may be short.

__

He is immortal, born in the fertile crescent of Mesopotamia in the year 3014 B. C. E. he is a legend. He can not die, until he takes his father's head. His name is loosely translated into English as Steven Jester, the Immortal.

London Airport, one of the busiest airports in Europe. A man in a black trench coat walked into the baggage claim. This man stood about 6 feet. He had long flowing black hair with silver highlights. His dark sunglasses covered his brown eyes. This man grabbed his only suitcase and went out to an awaiting taxi, he told the driver to take him to King's Cross. Once there he proceeded to the barrier between number 9 and 10. He arrived on platform 9 and ¾ and proceeded to the train known as the Hogwarts Express.

Meanwhile, in what appeared to be a grand office in a seemingly abandoned castle, "He will be arriving any minute. I must go and greet him."

"Yes Albus, but are we sure he should even be here. You said it yourself, his type of magic is much older than what we teach."

The man addressed as Albus stroked his long gray beard, "That is because he is much older than we are."

"A transfer _student_ that is older than us?!" the woman cried as Albus made his way for the door, "I mean you have your reasons but Albus, if he's older than you…"

"Yes Minerva," Albus said, "He has his story. I'll let him fill you in to it. Is the staff assembled?"

"All except for Professor Sprout," Minerva said, "She's on holiday in the Caribbean, she sends her deepest regret that she couldn't some to this meeting."

"That's quite all right," then Albus walked down to the entrance hall.

Waiting in the entrance hall the tall man of the Airport stood. "Ah! Right on time!" Albus said.

"The great Albus Dumbledore," the trench coated man said, "It is an honor to finally meet you in person."

"Yes Steven," Dumbledore said taking Steven's hand, "it is an honor to meet you as well."

"Please, call me Steve," Steve said, "Hagrid said there's a meeting about me, so that I can explain to the staff about myself?"

"Please, take the sunglasses off in here," Dumbledore said.

"Oh, sorry, I don't like people seeing my face but…" Steve said removing his glasses. Without them his face looked like a normal 17 year old.

"Hagrid, Minerva, could you please head to the staff room; we will join you momentarily," Dumbledore said. The other members of the gathering went down the corridor. "Did you have a safe journey Steve?"

"Yes, much faster these planes. Of course I knew that since they were first built," Steve said.

"Well, after the meeting you will be transported to a wizarding family that will take you until school starts in September."

"Thank you," Steve said as the came upon the open staff room door. Inside were several people, including Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Lily and James Potter.

"Fellow Professors," Dumbledore said entering the room himself, "I bring to you a new transfer student who will be joining the seventh year ranks this year. Hi name is Steven Jester."

Steve took off his trench coat to reveal his perfectly chiseled body. He was now dressed in black jeans and a muscle shirt. "Before I continue there is something you must know," Steve said addressing the staff assembled, "I am an immortal."

A few gasps were heard as the most thought it was impossible. "How," Snape said, "why?"

"Because I have been chosen as the champion of man, to defeat the evil known as my father," Steve said, "The final confrontation won't take place until long after everyone in this room is dead."

A long drawn out silence spread across those assembled, so Steve saw fit to continue, "My cover is that I'm a 17 year old transfer from America. I will still be known as Steve Jester, just as a different persona."

A hand, Lily Potter's hand, rose, "Umm… just exactly how long have you been alive?"

"I have been alive for 5017 years," Steve said, "according to the current calendar system."

"Well, let me introduce you to a few of our teachers," Dumbledore said, "here we have Severus Snape, Potions Master, we have Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration Professor, here is Professors Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Defense Against the Dark Arts - Charms and Spell work Section and Martial Arts/Weapon Proficiency Section respectively. Finally we have Professors Lily and James Potter, Divination and Charms professors."

"Nice to meet you all," Steve said collecting his coat, "Now Dumbledore, I don't mean to be rude but I need to rest."

"Yes, yes," Dumbledore, "Lily and James will you kindly escort Steve to the Burrow?"

"But of course," James said, "If you'll follow us."

Minutes later, after telling Steve how to use floo powder, he was standing in the living room of the newly expanded Burrow.

Steve: Well that's the end of chapter one…

The trio + Ginny: HEY! WE WEREN'T IN IT!!!

Steve: Don't worry, you will be. Next chapter I meet Harry and the gang for the first time. And there's trouble when a few cronies my dad sent on me finally catch up to me. Next time on _Immortal Chronicles Story 1: Wizarding Magic_ Chapter 2: New Friends, Trouble?

Harry: I hope this doesn't include me.

AN: Please R&R


	2. Default Chapter

_Immortal Chronicles Story 1: Wizarding Magic_

Chapter 2: New Friends, Trouble?

By: Steve Jester

Notes Disclaimers and Bullshit: Well, I come with chapter 2! Here you'll see Steve in a more relaxed atmosphere, until his dad's cronies appear.

Harry: And what about us?

Steve: You'll get to see what it's like to see an immortal fight! I own nothing!

Steve fell through the grate for the Burrow, "Hello people!" Steve said and then was faced with the business end of a wand.

The wand was in the hands of a famous teenage wizard.

"Sir," Steve said, "There's an explanation to this."

And as if on cue Lily, James, and Sirius appeared behind him, "Harry, it's ok, he's here for a reason," Lily said.

"Come on Lily," James said, "As if Harry was the 'curse first asks questions later' type."

"Can never be too careful Dad," Harry said, wand still trained on the intruder, "And just who would you be?"

"We'll let's gather everyone and tell them," Lily said.

In a few minutes every one that lived at the Burrow was gathered in the now enlarged dining room. Most of the Weasley family was a little wigged out by the sudden intrusion. "Well," Steve began, "I'm a transfer student to Hogwarts this fall. I'm seventeen so that makes me a Seventh Year."

"With us," Harry said.

"Exactly," Steve said, "The only thing is I've been living with my foster parents for a little over a year in America, but they didn't want to move to England so Dumbledore pulled some strings and the Ministry just allowed me to move in with the Potters. And seeing as though they're staying here until they can get their own place, guess where I am."

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said smiling, "welcome to the family."

"Thank you Mrs. Uhhh… I don't think I caught your name."

"Weasley dear," Mrs. Weasley said, "Now why don't you join the boys in a little Quidditch while we get things ready for dinner."

"Uhhh… Mom," a read head who was about 17 spoke up, "We were thinking along the lines of going to a night club tonight."

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes, "Ron, you'd better be home before 11 or you're not going to like coming home."

"That goes for you too Harry," James said, "Remember, Voldermort might be watching."

"I know," Harry said, "C'mon Steve you can join us."

Steve looked over Harry's shoulder to Lilly and James. They gave a small nod. "Sure, should be fun."

"Wait," Ron said, "Shouldn't we introduce ourselves first? I'm Ron Weasley."

A brown haired girl sitting next to Ron said, "I'm his girlfriend, Hermione Granger."

"You already know me as Harry Potter," Harry said.

A redhead who was resting her head on Harry's shoulder finally said, "I'm Ron's sister, Ginny."

"Good, now are we going dancing or are we just going to sit here and think about it?" Steve said as the teenagers got up and went out the door.

Half an hour later the four teenagers and the one immortal were walking down the streets of Muggle London. "So exactly where are we going to go?" Hermione asked her arm wrapped around the waist of the tall Ron.

"A club on Diagon Alley," Harry said pulling Ginny close, "Hope you don't mind Steve."

"Not at all," Steve said, "Where I lived in America there were a lot of clubs, I went to all the teen ones."

The group went through the Leaky Cauldron and proceeded to a club called the "Dancing Wizards." Once they got through the door they noticed the place was packed with many seventh year Hogwarts students. Even though Ginny was sixteen, the fact that Harry was bringing her made the owner think twice before denying her entry. Everything was going fine until about 10:30.

After getting to know Steve a little the couples head to the dance floor. After a few songs Harry noticed that Steve was still sitting at their table. "I'll be right back Ginny," he said.

"Why?" Ginny asked as Harry was about to leave.

"Got to use the bathroom," he lied. Harry then started to make his way to Steve. He noticed five figures walk up to Steve. Steve rose from his seat and walked out of the building, and the five men followed. Harry decided to get a closer look.

Steve walked into a nearby alley, "So, dad finally found me heh?"

"Yes," one figure said, "and he sent us to bring you to him."

Steve turned around and took off his jacket. His ripped physique and his cool demeanor taking form again. This time however attached to his hip was a scabbard. He pulled out of the scabbard a Japanese sword, a katana. "You want to take me, come and get me, but I'm going down without a fight."

"As you whish," the leader said pulling out his own katana.

This is where Harry comes in. He settles himself well out of vision and watches the scene unfold. Steven's motions through out the fight were fluid. He ducked the blow of one assailant and rolled away from another. He finally stabbed one in the chest. But instead of the man dying, he evaporated. Another foe was coming up from behind Steve when he too was forced to evaporate as Steve sliced behind himself right into the man's abdomen. Another flipped in font of Steve but received a slash to the stomach, evaporating instantly. The two remaining enemies held back, "We'll be back!" the said before disappearing.

Harry decided that it was time to leave and when Steve had his back turned Harry got up. "Wait," Steve's voice resonated through out the cold alley. Harry turned around to see Steve's back still turned to him, but Steve was picking up his jacket.

"What was that?" Harry asked as he walked over to the silenced warrior.

"That," Steve said turning to Harry, "was something I didn't want you to see for another few months yet."

"That doesn't answer my question, Steve," Harry said, "Why did they blow up after you killed them?"

"I couldn't kill them because they weren't human," Steve said sliding the sword into his scabbard. Steve noticed the puzzled look on Harry's face so he decided to elaborate, "It's a long story and I'll tell you it later. All you need to know right now that my birth father created these demons to bring me to him. I'll explain the rest at a later time."

Comprehension dawned on Harry and he nodded. He checked he watch, "Shit! We're going to be late!" Harry said as the teenager sprinted off to the club.

Steve chuckled a little. "I can tell this is going to be a fun year," he said before sprinting after Harry.

Steve: Well, that was good.

Harry: I'm on to you now.

Steve: Right, you only know half of it, anyway please R&R

Ron Hermione and Ginny: WE NEED BIGGER PARTS!!!!

Steve: -_-; and hurry, so I can write these guys some bigger parts.


End file.
